The objective of this proposal is to isolate and purify tumor antigens from pancreatic cancer. The tumor antigens are to be isolated from plasma membrane fraction of the pancreatic tumors, from the extracellular fluid (ascites fluid) and tumor tissues of pancreatic cancer patients. The antigens (free or in complexed form) will be purified by gel filtration, ion-exchange chromatography, affinity chromatography, immunoadsorbent technique, preparative polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and isoelectric focusing. The chemical, physical and immunological characteristics of the antigens will be studied. Xenobiotic antisera will be raised with the purified antigens and specificity of the antiserum studied. If biochemical and immunologic data indicate that the antigens are specific of or associated with pancreatic cancer, immunodiagnostic procedures will be developed which can be of value in early detection of pancreatic cancer and in monitoring the efficacy of therapy currently available for pancreatic cancer patients. During the past two years of this grant period, a glycoprotein antigen, shown not to be a normal serum component, has been isolated from the ascites fluid of pancreatic cancer patients. A plasma membrane fraction has been prepared from pancreatic tumors which demonstrates a pancreas tumor-associated protease(s) activity. This plasma membrane fraction also contains antigen component(s) which has been used successfully in a leukocyte adherence inhibition assay specifically for diagnosis of pancreas cancer. Pancreatic tumors have been shown to contain perchloric acid soluble antigenic species different from those of colonic CEA. Further, IgM- and IgG-containing immune complexes have been identified in pancreatic cancer patients. The purpose of this renewal proposal is to continue our study of these pancreas cancer-specific or -associated tumor markers and their clinical application.